1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine apparatus, a vehicle and a control method of the internal combustion engine apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion engine apparatus that performs transient delay angle control, which involves delay angle control of ignition timing in order to prevent transient knocking during acceleration, has hitherto been proposed as an internal combustion engine apparatus of this kind (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H07-180643, for example). In this apparatus, the transient knocking during an intake air temperature rise is prevented by performing transient delay angle control by use of the amount of transient delay angle that tends to increase as the intake air temperature before acceleration rises.